Reconciliarnos
by OkasianWolf
Summary: Morinaga había soñado con unas vacaciones a solas con su senpai, pero esas esperadas vacaciones iban incluidas con toda la familia Tatsumi y el fastidioso de Isagai. Souichi tendrá que reconciliarse con él


_Hola gente, otra vez yo aquí, no he podido publicar nada de Destructive love, tengo muchas cosas pendientes... un examen del que no he estudiado, tal vez en vacaciones... por lo mientras este one-shot con Lime que hice en dedicatoria a mi amiga Laura Paty, ella también escribe, seguramente la conocen xDD ella hizo algo para mi hace poco, me gusto mucho, espero que te guste este que hice para ti. Me hubiese gustado que fuera más largo, pero me quede sin ideas y creo que es bastante cursi jajajajaja. No me gusta mucho él nombre, si alguien me apoya y tiene un mejor titulo diganmelo en los comentarios, lo cambiaré por él que más me guste jajaja._

 _Espero que les guste mucho._

 _-OkasianWolf-_

* * *

 _ **Reconciliarnos**_

Morinaga estaba enojado, lo supo desde que observo a toda su familia en la sala de espera en el aeropuerto.

También había sido su culpa, le había comentado que para vacaciones de verano había decidido ir a Ishigaki, una playa hermosa en Okinawa, pero nunca le comento que no serían las vacaciones "románticas" que él pensaba, no, no eran vacaciones en "pareja". En realidad Souichi había planeado el viaje para todos los de su familia, Kanako había sido aceptada en la escuela preparatoria, Tomoe había ganado un premio por un proyecto de su trabajo y su viejo, bueno, él estaba de vuelta en Japón, debía aprovechar para estar un rato con él.

De hecho, había sido gracioso ver su rostros descolado cuando Kanako los saludo sentada a lado de su padre. También supone que le disgusto a ver a todos, Tomoe, Kurokawa, Isogai, Matsuda-san, Kanako y su padre. Todos estaban ahí.

Morinaga se sentaría a su lado en el avión, mientras que todos estaban dispersos en muchos lugares al azar, ellos estarían juntos, un momento clave para hablar con el menor.

Después de sentarse Souichi se le quedo viendo a su Kohai quien observaba por la ventana, aún no se movían, por lo que estaba viendo el mismo paisaje, sumamente concentrado de las acciones de los trabajadores del aeropuerto, alguien se sentó a su lado, una chica de cabello castaño que tenía unos audífonos enormes puestos, parecía que no escuchaba, volvió a observar a su kohai y decidió hablarle.

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?

-No se de que me habla senpai.-Contesto algo cortante.

Souichi fruncio el ceño.-Sabes de lo que hablo, ¿Porque estas tan enojado?

-Porque pensé que este sería un viaje para nosotros dos, como... ah no importa.

-Es un viaje para nosotros dos, y para toda mi familia. Debí decirte antes, pero se me olvido.

El menor le dedico una mirada con el ceño fruncido, como si fuera un infante y estuviese haciendo un puchero por algo que no le gusto. A Souichi le dio lo mismo, a él casi nunca le importaba lo que Morinaga le importará, bueno sí... Bueno no... Esta bien, un poco.

El vuelo de dos horas y media la pasaron en silencio, lo único audible entre ellos dos era la música de los auriculares de la chica que estaba a su lado, muy altos como para escucharlos. La juventud no valoraba mucho la salud auditiva que tenían, cuando fueran grandes como él quizás la sufrirían. Una vez en tierra, y cuando la chica se levanto para salir, el pelo largo se quito el cinturón algo molesto y busco con la mirada a Kanako, después de unos quince minutos, ya habían llegado a la playa.

Tomaron un taxi-camioneta para que los llevará a todos al hotel donde habían reservado habitaciones, Kanako parecía muy emocionada, observaba el paisaje por la ventana de la camioneta y vanagloriaba el lugar, hablaba de querer comer algo delicioso primero y después pasear por la fina arena blanca de la playa, Souichi se limito a escuchar, en frente suya iba Morinaga aún con el ceño fruncido. Esto se pondría muy difícil.

Llegaron al hotel después de una hora en el taxi, estaban en lovi decidiendo como se querían acomodar, y en un principio, Souichi menciono que él deseaba quedarse con Tomoe para prevenir que el estúpido Kurokawa se metiese con él, Matsuda y Kanako estarían juntas, Kurokawa e Isogai también, Morinaga con su padre y él y Tomoe, pero cuando observo el semblante de su Kohai, una sensación de remordimiento le lleno el alma, pensó algunos minutos, pero ese deseo de dormir con él en la misma habitación se desvaneció cuando les dieron las llaves y Tomoe lo empujo a su habitación. Tendría que volver a intentar razonar con él menor.

Decidieron ir a comer primero, se morían de hambre y la comida del restaurante del hotel se veía realmente deliciosa, Morinaga parecía más resignado, por lo menos, estaba hablando amablemente con su viejo.

"Bueno, quizás ya no esta tan enojado" pensó el pelilargo.

Comieron Gyoza, y fideos fríos. El calor parecía ser insoportable, por lo que no se midieron en pedir jarras de limonada helada. Todo estaba delicioso, estaba hablando como una gran familia, Souichi solo escuchaba a medias, pues en realidad no le interesaba mucho hablar, Morinaga por otro lado se integraba muy bien a la conversación, pero el Senpai se dio cuenta de que el menor le evitaba la mirada. Un dolorcillo en el pecho le hizo temblar levemente.

Una vez con la barriga llena, Kanako no tardo en mencionar que quería ir a ver el mar, cosa que los mayores negaron pues tenían que esperar una hora para entrar a nadar, decidieron ir a visitar las pequeñas tiendas para comprar recuerdos.

Morinaga estaba caminando detrás de él. Souichi le estaba viendo por el rabillo del ojo. De pronto un brazo le rodio el hombro, voltio molesto para encontrarse con la sonrisa picara de su no tan amigo Isogai.

-HEY! Sou-chan ¿Algo no anda muy bien con tu cama? Parece que se están evitando, ¿Qué paso? ¿Se dio cuenta de que no eres bueno montado?-Comenzó a reír de su propio comentario, Souichi frunció el ceño.

-Es algo que no te incumbe estúpido.-Dijo el rubio algo ruborizado.

-Hmm, bueno yo solo decía. Él siempre esta taaan pegado a ti que se me hizo raro que no estuvieran manoseandose entre ustedes. Incluso no se molesto cuando dijiste que dormirías con Tomo-chan... ¿Acaso han terminado?

-Ya te dije que eso no te importa Isogai.

El mencionado alejo su mano del hombro del cascarrabias de Souichi y se alejo con una sonrisa en los labios. Parecía que había dado en el blanco, de haber sido en otra situación Morinaga lo hubiese quitado al primer acercamiento, esa tarde, Morinaga le había visto con una mirada amenazadora, sin embargo, había decidido voltearse e ignorar todo.

Después caminaron en la playa, ya era muy tarde como para meterse a nadar, pero tendrían toda esa semana para meterse. Observaron el atardecer juntos, hablando y riendo de cosas sin sentido. Pero el pelilargo no estaba muy a gusto con eso, Morinaga realmente le estaba evitando, y eso... Creaba cosas en él que no le gustaban.

Pasados de las 10, todos se levantaron mencionando que se irían a dormir. Souichi frunció su ceño, esa sería su única oportunidad para reconciliarse con el estúpido de Morinaga, comenzó a caminar detrás suya, y en un descuido, lo tomo fuertemente del brazo, los ojos ajenos de su familia y los del propio Morinaga lo vieron con curiosidad, se estaba poniendo rojo.

-Tengo que hablar con Morinaga.-Soltó.-Ustedes pueden ir adelantándose.

La sonrisa de Isogai fue lo único que Souichi capto en su breve despido, quizás haría algo ese estúpido hombre, como decirle a Tomoe que durmiera con Kurokawa y que él se iría con su viejo para dejarles una habitación solo para ellos, luego le daría un buen golpe.

Llevo casi arrastrando a Morinaga mientras el forcejeaba con él. Sip, estaba enojado.

-Suélteme Senpai.-Dijo con el tono de voz algo elevado, Souichi le soltó.-No quiero hablar con usted.

Souichi respiro tan hondo como pudo y lo soltó sin más.

-Y yo no quiero que estés enojado HomoBaka. Este es un viaje familiar, no es para que estés enojado Morinaga. Pensé que te gustaría estar con nosotros, después de todo, no has ido a un viaje familiar en algun tiempo, yo solo quería... que te la pasarás bien...

La vergüenza subió hasta sus mejillas cuando Morinaga lo dejo en silencio, aquel abrumador silencio le estaba matando, se pregunta si es así como se siente cuando te confiesas a alguien y no te contesta. Morinaga parece seguir molesto, parecía que no le habían llegado las palabras de su superior. Se comenzó a sentir estúpido.

Deseaba golpear el rostro de Morinaga, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a darle la bofetada de su vida, Morinaga lo abrazo.

-No sabía que habías planeado todo eso Senpai. No tienes que hacer esto, me siento bien aunque no hagas esto porque solo te necesito a ti Senpai, tú eres mi nueva familia.

Souichi se resistió apartarlo de él, necesitaba ese abrazo, siempre era tan cálido estar entre esos brazos, se sentía tan protegido y amado... ¿Porqué no podía aceptar ese amor?... A veces deseaba... No tener orgullo, de esa forma quizás... Podrían ser aún más felices.

Se quedaron un par de segundos así, en la oscuridad de la playa, y sin nadie a su alrededor, pero obviamente, Moringa no podía incluso desaprovechar esa oportunidad, se alejo levemente del pelilargo, fijo su clara mirada a la de él, y con las mejillas encendidas y los nervios en aumento decidió acortar la distancia.

-¿Serías mi nueva familia, Senpai?

El senpai no respondió, sabía la causa de la cercanía de sus rostros, un beso casto e inocente invadió sus labios, Souichi siempre se ha preguntado la razón de el dulzor en los labios ajenos, siempre le gustaba sentirlos juntos a los suyos, siempre tan dulces, siempre tan cálidos. Sin embargo, siempre terminaban siendo muy apasionados.

Regularmente, Moringa le provocaba para que abriese sus labios, pero aquella noche, la lengua del propio Souichi se aventuro a rosar los labios ajenos, cosa que a Morinaga le dio un poco de asombro.

El moreno comenzó a tocar por arriba de la ropa mientras sus lenguas jugaban dentro de sus bocas, y fue ahí cuando Souichi le detuvo.

-Torpe, estamos en la playa, no podemos hacer eso aquí.

-No hay nadie ahorita, Senpai.

Las mejillas de Souichi y el sudor fueron aumentando, realmente lo necesitaba.

-Si vamos hacer esa clase de cosas...-Trago saliva de forma sonora, saliva que también era ajena.-Vayamos a la habitación.

Morinaga aguanto una sonrisa, se estaba emocionando, no todos los días recibía un "Si" de parte de su senpai, esa noche lo harían con su consentimiento, esa noche... prometía ser la mejor noche.

Asintió levemente y después de otro largo y tierno beso se dirigieron al hotel.

Tal y como imagino Souichi, Isogai había hecho de las suyas para que Tomoe no durmiera en la habitación que habían acordado. El enfado que sintió se desvaneció al momento en que los fuertes brazos de Morinaga rodearon su cintura.

Sintió los suaves besos de Morinaga recorrer su cuello, tan tiernamente que lo comenzaron a excitar, se mordió el labio inferior cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, ese sonido solo lo hacía más real, comenzaron a caminar dirigiéndose a la cama, una de las manos de Moringa ya se había colado por debajo de la ropa del mayor, masajeando sus pezones.

Ambos cayeron en la cama, Souichi gemía por lo bajo cuando en ese descuido sintió la erección de Morinaga entre su trasero y su espalda, todo aquello se estaba volviendo tan lascivo que las ropas que aún llevaba puestas comenzaron a ser un simple estorbo.

Morinaga hizo el trabajo de quitarle los pantaloncillos, y la camisa. Lo observo por unos breves minutos antes de atacarlo de besos por todo su cuerpo. Todo era tan caliente.

La boca de Morinaga recorría su cuerpo con agilidad, muy conocedora de sus puntos débiles, le podía sacar un gemido con solo respirar cerca de algunos lugares. Cuando paso cierto tiempo, Morinaga se aparto de su amado para quitarse la camisa, después masajeo el miembro de su senpai, quien dio un gemido algo bajo.

Comenzó a meter el dedo corazón en el esfínter de su senpai, había lamido esa parte hacía unos segundos atrás, por lo que el dedo resbalo con facilidad. El menor pudo sentir cuando el senpai curvo sus espalda por placer, le fascinaba mucho observar eso de él. Movió el dedo en círculos, prolongando de esa forma el placer de la próstata de su senpai, quien gemía de vez en cuando su nombre y frases sin sentido. Era en esa clase de noches en las que Morinaga sabía que su senpai se entregaría por completo a él.

Decidió meter un segundo dedo.

-¿Te gusta, senpai?

El mencionado oculto su rostro con las palmas de sus manos, estaba tan avergonzado que temía decir que si. Porque no era necesario que Morinaga preguntará, él debía saber que le gustaba. El que preguntará era solo una forma más para hacerle sentirse avergonzado. Estúpido Morinaga.

Asintió sin pensarlo, y Morinaga se sobresalto un poco.

-Senpai~

La dulce voz del menor hizo que se estremeciera, todo su cuerpo estaba hirviendo, el toque de ese hombre lo ponía de esa forma. Haciendo cosas vergonzosas de las que quizás nunca estaría orgulloso, pero aún así las disfrutaba secretamente. Se mordió el labio cuando sintió un tercer intruso dentro de su ser.

-Déjame ver tu rostro, senpai.

Souichi lanzó un gemido al aire cuando Morinaga dijo aquello, siempre se me pregunto como se vería él en una situación así, Morinaga se veía tan sexy, con su cuerpo sudoroso y su rostro lascivo... tan atrayente. Él sin embargo debía de ser un desastre, sus mejillas debían estar más rojas que un tomate, y ese rubor que se encontraba en su pecho no era para nada sexy, el sudor excesivo y la maraña de cabellos pegados a su cuerpo, podría ser incluso asqueroso. Pero no todos podían ser Adonis.

Bajo levemente las manos de su rostro. Los increíbles ojos claros de Morinaga fijaron su vista en él, tan penetrante como siempre, tan llena de amor...

Después de aquella mirada, Moringa hizo suyo al Senpai como muchas veces antes. Colmandolo de amor y pasión. Le dijo tantas veces te amo de las cuales recibió un silencio incomodo y un gemido que le erizaba la piel, esas cosas nunca le molestaban.

Y cuando terminaron, se acerco lentamente hacía su senpai y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, para darle un cálido beso. Beso que fue recibido con gusto por el mayor, se mantuvieron así por unos instantes, hasta que ya no pudieron más.

Se despertaron abrazados, Souichi se despertó debido al calor ajeno y al de la playa que era insoportable, alejo a Morinaga de él, pero no se alejo, hasta que Morinaga se despertó.

-Buenos días senpai.-Dijo adormilado

-¿Sigues enojado?

Morinaga sonrió.

-No.

Souichi sonrió de medio lado, y le dio un suave y casto beso a un Morinaga sorprendido.

Después de aquello, las vacaciones pasaron con más tranquilidad.


End file.
